Flyers of the sky
by Ferret Love
Summary: Mint loves Kish. But he's madly in love with Ichigo right? Wrong. Find out why


A/N Yes another in the same day, I am on a role. Mint/Kish now. Onwards to storydom.

Disclaimer: No not mine.

Chapter 1 and only I hope.

"Ichigo can you keep a secret?" Mint said in a whisper.

They were both seated in the Pajamas on the floor of Mints bedroom surrounded by pillows. They were all having a sleepover and the others Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro had gone to change into their pajamas.

"Sure Mint. Tell me anything" The cat girl said

"Well I kind of like some one" Mint said blushing

"Who?" Ichigo persisted

"It's" Mint started but she was interrupted by the others coming back.

"We're back No No Da" Pudding cried.

"Are we interrupting something?" Zakuro asked because it looked like Mint was telling Ichigo something important.

"No, not at all" Mint said.

"Well who wants to watch movies?" Lettuce asked as she turned to the plasma TV in Mint's room.

"Ooh can we watch Howl's moving castle?" Mint asked

"Of course! I love that movie!" Ichigo said happy that they were going to watch it.

"Same here" Zakuro said.

"Hey look. Out that window" Pudding said pointing at the window is Mints room. "It's Kish no da!"

"What no?" They all exclaimed. All of course but Mint.

_He's probably just here to see Ichigo in the sleepwear. He'll never notice me_. Mint thought as she slinked off into the background.

Kish teleported in.

"Hello there girls" He said smirking

"Ugh Pervert" Ichigo yelled at him

"Get out Kish. Leave Ichigo alone!" The others but Mint said.

Kish looked at Mint who was now sitting quietly on the side of her bed. He sadly looked back at the others.

"Bye then" He said while he left. No one but Ichigo noticed the sad look in his eyes. And how upset Mint got when he came and all the girls accused him on perving on Ichigo.

Ichigo then pieced it all together. Mint liked Kish. And Kish liked Mint. The other just didn't know.

"Well I'm going to bed" Mint said climbing into bed.

"Us too" They all agreed. The others got into their sleeping bags.

O.o O.o O.o O.o

Ichigo awoke in the night to a sound at the window. She got up to see Kish there. He looked really sad.

She opened the window

"Kish?"

"Ichigo can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Hold on"

Ichigo went outside into Mints garden.

Kish was sitting on a bench waiting.

"What's wrong?" She asked the sad alien

Kish then spilt it all.

"You know how I keep popping up at no particular time? Well notice how it's usually when Mints with you. Ichigo I don't like you. I don't think I ever have. I kissed you on pure impulse but I never really liked you. If I said I like Mint the boys would hurt her and she would get caught up emotionally in the battle so by saying I love you I was protecting her. Ichigo I love her. I love Mint"

"Then I'm not the one you should be telling. I think she likes you too."

Kish looked up hopefully. "You think?"

"In fact. I know"

"Thanks"

"Good night Kish"

"'night"

O.o O.o O.o O.o

**THE AFTERNOON OF THE NEXT DAY**

Mint is taking a walk in her large garden. She sits down on a bench and sighs.

_If only he knew _

"Mint?" said a voice from behind her

"Oh" She jumped in surprise and looked around. "Kish"

"Hey there" he said

"Oh yeah. Hi"

"You don't seem too happy to see me" Ha said as he took a seat next to her.

"When are you ever here to see me?" She said back

"Oh contraire. I have turned up only to see you."

"No. I know that you love Ichigo" Mint said looking away again.

"I don't Love her." He said. "Mint look at me"

He put his thumb on her chin and his index finger under it and pushed her head up so he could see her.

"Mint look at me" He said

"Kish"

"Mint I wanted to tell you something"

"What is that?"

"I well. Oh what the heck." And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her right on the lips.

They both pulled back breathless.

He looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kish. I love you too"

Mint then cuddled into his embrace and that's how they stayed for a little while. Two flyers of the sky together. In love. It was perfect.

**A/n DONE! Please review**


End file.
